Wifey Material
by Opie-nyannn
Summary: [EDIT] "Hey! Kau bukan istriku atau apa, tahu!" "Ya, aku bukan istrimu. Aku tidak memasak untukmu, tidak mencuci pakaianmu, tidak membersihkan apartemenmu, tidak juga melayanimu tiap malam!" Kisah Kazuki dan Byou dalam mempertahankan hubungan mereka di tengah kerasnya kota Tokyo. Kazuki/Byou, warning inside...


**Band(s):** ScReW, The GazettE (numpang liwat)

**Pairing(s):** Kazuki/Byou

**Genre:** AU, yaoi, romance, drama, blah blah blah...

**Warning:** mention of sex, adult situation, same sex marriage

**Disclaimer:** segala yang tersebut disini adalah milik emak masing-masing, kecuali OC

**Note:** Fic ini dipersembahkan –ceile—untuk si mbak Erhina yang sudah menuntut fic KazuByou dari jaman kapan tauk tapi baru kesampean sekarang. Sorry XP And please, _ENJOY!_

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

**Wifey Material**

_**By: Opie**_

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

Kazuki terbangun ketika merasakan sinar matahari menerobos kelopak matanya. Ia masih merasa sangat lelah. Namun seseorang tak akan senang melihatnya bermalas-malasan. Seseorang itu tengah duduk di tepi jendela saat Kazuki berhasil membuka mata dengan sempurna. Dan satu hal yang Kazuki sesalkan pada saat itu adalah, orang itu sudah tampak tidak senang.

Orang itu adalah kekasih Kazuki, Byou. Ia pemuda yang cantik. Dengan rambut pirang bergelombang sepanjang bahu membingkai wajahnya, Byou kelihatan sangat manis di mata Kazuki. Apalagi sekarang ia hanya mengenakan dress shirt putih milik Kazuki yang tampak terlalu longgar di tubuh langsingnya. Secangkir kopi beraroma harum yang masih mengepulkan uap ia bawa di kedua tangannya. Seksi, adalah kata pertama yang muncul di benak pemuda brunette itu.

Tapi wajah tidak senang yang ia tampakkan itu sungguh merusak suasana. Maksud Kazuki, Byou akan selalu kelihatan imut dengan ekspresi apapun. Hanya saja... Kazuki curiga penyebab ketidaksenangan Byou adalah dirinya. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang buruk?

"Baguslah kau sudah bangun. Aku kira kau akan tetap disitu sampai pemilik apartemen mendepak kita keluar," gumam Byou sambil menyesap kopi.

Kazuki berdecak. Sejak kemarin entah mengapa mood Byou sangat buruk. Bahkan ketika mereka berhubungan semalam, Byou dengan bersemangatnya mencakar punggung Kazuki sampai lecet-lecet parah. Kekasihnya tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu jika sedang dalam keadaan normal. Kenyataan ini membuat Kazuki bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi pada Byou.

Namun pikiran Kazuki terhenti saat menyadari bahwa Byou telah berdiri di sebelah ranjang. Tangan kanan terulur, menadah minta sesuatu. "Apa?" tanya Kazuki bingung.

"Mana uang?" jawab Byou, nada suaranya bak penagih hutang.

"Uang? Sejak kapan tubuhmu dikomersilkan?" Kazuki menatap Byou aneh. Ia heran, sejak kapan ia harus membayar untuk tidur bersama kekasihnya sendiri.

"Sejak kau tidak memberiku uang belanja," balas Byou santai. Tanpa menurunkan tangannya.

Kazuki tersentak. "Hey! Kau bukan istriku atau apa, tahu!"

Byou tampak terkejut atas jawaban Kazuki. Bahkan sekilas tampak kilatan penuh luka di matanya. "Ya, aku bukan istrimu. Aku tidak memasak untukmu, tidak mencuci pakaianmu, tidak membersihkan apartemenmu, tidak juga melayanimu tiap malam!" Kali ini nada suara Byou meninggi. Ia kelihatan sangat kesal –untuk alasan yang tidak Kazuki ketahui.

"Baik. Kau memang melakukan itu semua," gumam Kazuki hampir tanpa suara. "Tapi uang di rekeningku tinggal remah-remah..."

"Katakan itu pada Takanori-san! Kita sudah menunggak sewa apartemen selama sebulan!" bentak Byou tampak sangat murka. Ia meletakkan gelas kopinya secara kasar di atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjang. Wajahnya merah, nafasnya tersengal.

Kazuki memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Byou menjadi semarah ini hanya karena persoalan seperti itu? Selama dua tahun mereka tinggal bersama, Kazuki mengenal Byou sebagai sosok yang sabar. Ya, dia memang galak dan keras kepala–seperti hamster. Tapi untuk masalah keuangan, ini baru pertama kalinya dia protes keras.

Dari pagi hingga sore, Kazuki bekerja sebagai kasir di konbini. Dari sore hingga malam, Kazuki menjadi tutor di kursus begitu gaji yang Kazuki dapatkan tidak begitu besar. Apalagi untuk bertahan hidup di Tokyo. Uang yang Byou dapatkan hasil menyanyi dari satu kafe ke kafe lain juga tak cukup membuat kehidupan mereka lebih mewah. Namun setidaknya, mereka memiliki dukungan satu sama lain. Bagi Kazuki, itulah yang membuat mereka masih bertahan di tengah kerasnya kota Tokyo. Walau harus berkali-kali menunggak sewa apartemen.

Kazuki pikir itu semua sudah cukup. Ia pikir meski hidup sederhana asalkan tetap bersama, mereka akan bahagia. Atau itu hanya perasaannya saja? Apakah sebenarnya Byou tidak kuat hidup susah? Tentu saja, dulu Byou masih tinggal bersama keluarganya yang dari kelas menengah itu. Bukan dengan perantauan melarat seperti Kazuki.

Dengan kepala tertunduk, Kazuki bangkit dari kasur lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Ia membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Tak peduli pada Byou yang terlonjak kaget masih di tempat yang sama.

Sisa pagi itu tak ada kata yang tertukar di antara mereka. Byou tidak menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa. Maka Kazuki hanya menyambar selembar roti tawar dan susu dari kulkas sebelum berangkat bekerja. Dia keluar rumah tanpa mengucapkan salam. Kemudian suara pintu berdebam kembali terdengar.

Kazuki sangat marah. Byou dapat melihat itu dari ekspresi wajahnya. Atau kecewakah itu? Apapun itu, Byou memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Namun ketika ia akan mengambil penyedot debu beberapa saat setelah Kazuki pergi, dan menemukan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja makan, ia sedikit merasa bersalah. Kazuki pasti tidak membawa uang ke tempat kerja hari ini.

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

'Kau tampak buruk' adalah kalimat favorit teman-teman kerja Kazuki untuknya selama satu hari itu. Bahkan Shiroyama-san, si pemilik konbini yang tua dan pemarah–ehem—ikut berkomentar. "Wajah surammu menakuti pelanggan," katanya sambil memukul kepala Kazuki menggunakan gulungan koran.

"Jangan bawa hawa negatif kemari hanya karena istrimu tidak mau mengurusimu lagi!" desis Shiroyama-san berbahaya.

"T-tapi aku tidak punya ist-"

"Hah!? Tentu saja, pemuda yang minggu lalu aku lihat berbelanja bersamamu di pasar bukan istrimu!" potong Shiroyama-san sinis.

"Tapi-tapi dia kan memang bukan istriku," gerutu Kazuki sambil mengusap-usap kepala naasnya.

"Masa bodoh! Kembali bekerja sana!" teriak Shiroyama-san seraya berlalu dari depan kasir. Tak lupa memukulkan kembali gulungan koran ke kepala Kazuki.

Tidakkah harinya bisa lebih buruk dari ini? Di rumah, Byou rewel minta uang belanja dan uang sewa apartemen. Di konbini, ia harus berhadapan dengan bosnya yang sok tahu, juga teman-teman kerja yang sok peduli. Kalau saja keadaan di tempat kursus jauh lebih baik, Kazuki tidak akan sampai merasa ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga.

Ia hampir lupa bahwa hari ini adalah jadwal anak-anak sekolah dasar belajar bermain gitar. Pada hari-hari 'normal', setan-setan kecil berwujud anak manusia ini sudah cukup membuat kepala migrain. Berlarian kesana kemari, saling menggoda dan berkelahi, sangat sulit membuat mereka tetap fokus. Alhasil, Kazuki lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk memastikan bahwa anak-anak itu tidak saling membunuh, daripada mengajarkan bagaimana caranya memegang gitar dengan benar.

Kali ini Kazuki tidak menahan-nahan kejengkelannya seperti biasa. Ia membiarkan mood buruknya terlihat di hadapan anak-anak. Ia bahkan menyuruh dua anak lelaki yang tengah menggesek-gesek senar gitar menggunakan pensil –ya, mereka pikir itu cello?—keluar dari kelas. Sangat bukan Kazuki untuk melakukan hal semacam itu.

Setelah kelas usai, Kazuki yang frustasi duduk berdiam di bangku depan kelas. Merasa tidak ingin pulang segera. Rupanya, kegundahan Kazuki terlihat oleh salah seorang gadis kecil yang berada di kelasnya tadi. Ia sedang duduk menunggu jemputan di bangku panjang tidak jauh dari tempat Kazuki duduk merenung. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu alasan mengapa sensei favoritnya tampak tidak baik.

"Sensei~ wajahmu tampak menyeramkan!" ujar gadis kecil bernama Kanako itu, yang sekarang sudah duduk mendekat pada Kazuki.

Kazuki menatap wajah polos Kanako selama beberapa saat sebelum menghembuskan nafas berat. Sebetulnya Kanako tidak perlu mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas terlihat. Sudah ada banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau wajahnya buruk hari ini.

"Ayah sering kelihatan begini jika habis dimarahi ibu," ucapnya tanpa memperhatikan wajah Kazuki yang tambah kesal. Demi apapun, Byou itu kekasihnya... Bukan istri! Tentu saja dua kata itu memiliki arti yang sangat berbeda. Tapi sepertinya orang-orang tidak mau tahu.

"Sudahlah Kanako... Sensei sedang tidak ingin diganggu..." kata Kazuki malas.

"Aku tidak sedang mengganggumu =3= Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu~" bantah gadis kecil itu keras kepala. "Sensei sedang kenapa sih?"

Kazuki melirik Kanako melalui sudut matanya. Apakah semua anak kecil selalu ingin tahu begini? "Ini urusan orang dewasa. Kanako-chan tidak perlu tahu."

"Tapi aku tahu alasan kenapa ibu marah pada ayah! Berarti Kazuki-sensei bisa cerita padaku!" Ya, bocah ini tidak mau menyerah ternyata. Baiklah, Kazuki menyerah.

"Apa alasannya?" tantang Kazuki. Ia yakin Kanako tidak bisa mengatakan alasan mengapa ayah dan ibunya bertengkar. Paling-paling dia hanya akan mebuat-buat cerita yang tentu saja, khas anak-anak. Tidak masuk akal.

Kanako menyeringai. Sangat menyeramkan untuk anak berusia kurang lebih sembilan tahun. Membuat Kazuki bergidik ngeri. Karena, bayangkan saja, dia menyeringai! Anak jaman sekarang diberi makan apa sih?!

"Itu karena... uang belanja ibu kurang dan uang apartemen belum dibayar. Kata ibu, ayah terlalu malas makanya tidak naik-naik pangkat," jawab Kanako lancar, seolah paham dengan apa yang ia katakan. Dan, kenapa juga cerita ayah dan ibu Kanako sama dengan ceritanya dan Byou!?

"B-bagaimana... kau bisa tahu?" Seketika wajah Kazuki memucat. Anak-anak jaman sekarang memang menyeramkan.

"Aku dengar ibu meneriakkannya," jawab Kanako polos.

Untuk kali ini Kazuki bersyukur ia dan Byou _tidak_ punya anak.

"Cerita ibu dan ayahmu sama sepertiku. Yah, aku pikir kehidupan berumah tangga dimana-mana sama..." gumam Kazuki. Sepertinya tidak menyadari dengan apa yang telah ia katakan.

Kanako tertawa pelan, kemudian berkata, "Jadi Kazuki-sensei juga habis dimarahi istrinya?" Oh! Lagi-lagi dugaan ini! Berapa kali ia harus mengatakan bahwa Byou bukan ist- ah, sudah lah...

"B-bukan istri sih... ah, bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Yah, pokoknya itu masalahku dan seseorang yang _bukan_ istriku." Disini Kanako melongo. Benar, kali ini kelihatan sekali bahwa dia tidak mengerti.

"Kalau masalahnya sama berarti kalian tinggal bersama dong?" tanya Kanako sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Kata-katanya semakin memantapkan keinginan Kazuki untuk tidak memiliki anak. Sebagai anak berusia sembilan tahun, Kanako tahu terlalu banyak.

Kazuki bingung harus menjawab apa. Namun rupanya Kanako belum selesai bicara. "Kalau sensei dan seseorang itu sudah seperti keluarga, kenapa tidak jadi suami-istri saja? Aku pikir orang-orang yang saling mencintai akan menikah..."

Ingin Kazuki menjawab 'tidak semudah itu'. Namun kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak mau Kanako bertambah bingung. Lagipula, biarkan saja anak-anak tetap memiliki pemikiran demikian. Bahwa orang-orang yang saling mencintai akan menikah. Begitu lebih baik.

Kazuki memutuskan untuk tersenyum pada Kanako. Dia tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Meski gadis kecil itu tahu terlalu banyak untuk ukuran anak-anak seusianya, Kazuki yakin permasalahan yang ia hadapi terlalu kompleks bagi nalar Kanako. Karena pada kenyataannya ia dan Byou tidak bisa menikah. Setidaknya di Jepang. Tapi mana mampu juga mereka pergi ke Amerika atau Belanda.

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

Malam itu Kazuki pulang lebih larut daripada hari biasanya. Mungkin bisa saja ia pulang lebih cepat. Jika dia tidak bertemu Takanori-san di jalan. Pria pendek yang super cerewet itu sengaja menyindir Kazuki ketika lewat di depannya. Sudah pasti ia menyinggung tentang uang apartemen. Dan yang tak kalah menyebalkan adalah ketika anjing cihuahua jelek miliknya menyalak seolah ikut membenarkan perbuatan majikannya.

'Saya berjanji akan melunasi uang sewa itu. Tidak hari ini, tapi saya yakin bisa membayarnya sebelum bulan depan.' Demikian perkataan Kazuki demi menghadapi Takanori-san. Padahal ia sendiri tak yakin akan mendapat uang sampai gajian bulan depan. Walau bagaimanapun tidak ada salahnya berharap.

Setelah melewati tangga reot yang berderit dimakan usia, ia pun sampai di depan pintu apartemen. Ia mengulum _lip piercing _nya, ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Tak ada yang menjamin bahwa ia akan selamat begitu berada di balik pintu. Kemungkinan terburuk, Byou akan melemparkan pisau dapur padanya sambil berteriak, "Kau masih berani pulang!?"

_Well, it has to be done._

"Aku pulang," bisik Kazuki. Terdengar cukup keras di dalam ruangan yang begitu senyap. Ia hampir menduga Byou akan mengunci pintu. Tapi rupanya dia masih memiliki hati nurani.

Apartemen yang mereka sewa tidak begitu besar. Ruang tamu, ruang makan, dan dapur saling terhubung. Tidak ada sekat yang benar-benar memisahkan ruangan-ruangan itu. Kamar tidur hanya ada satu, dengan kamar mandi berada di dalam. Televisi juga diletakkan di dalam kamar. Mereka tidak memiliki cukup ruang di luar kamar.

Sejauh ini tidak tampak tanda-tanda keberadaan Byou. Ia jelas-jelas sedang tidak bekerja. Terbukti dari sepatu-sepatu yang masih lengkap di rak. Satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah ia berada di kamar. Sebab tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan rumah tanpa mengunci pintu. sampai saat ini Kazuki aman.

Ia berjalan menuju meja makan, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa sama sekali tidak ada makanan disana. Sial, padahal seharian ini ia hanya makan selembar roti tawar dan susu. Ia tidak membawa uang. Jadi setiap ia lapar, ia hanya minum air yang disediakan di tempat kerja. Lalu, untuk apa ia memberi uang pada Byou tadi pagi. Uang itu jelas-jelas tidak cukup untuk membayar sewa apartemen.

Seolah mengerti penderitaan Kazuki, Byou keluar dari kamar. Dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ia memerhatikan Kazuki tanpa ekspresi. "Kau... tidak masak?" tanya Kazuki hati-hati.

Byou berjalan mendekat ke arah Kazuki, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Aku bukan istrimu atau apa, tahu," sahut Byou mengulang perkataan Kazuki. Kazuki tidak bisa membalas apa-apa. Ia terlalu lelah dan... memang benar apa yang dikatakan Byou. Lagipula ia juga mengatakannya tadi pagi.

Kazuki menghela nafas. Pada saat seperti ini ia harus sabar. Meski begitu, ia segera menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. "Lalu kau apakan uang 'belanja' yang tadi pagi aku berikan?"

"Aku belanjakan," jawab Byou ketus.

"Belanja apa?"

"Kenapa kau curiga sekali sih? Kau 'kan sudah memberikannya padaku. Terserah aku mau dibelanjakan untuk apa," Byou menjawab cepat. Wajahnya manisnya berubah menjengkelkan.

Kazuki tak menyangka situasi yang mereka hadapi sampai setegang ini. Memang benar Byou bukan istrinya, mereka tidak terikat, mereka hanya dua individu yang merasa nyaman satu sama lain, menjalin hubungan yang intim kemudian memutuskan untuk hidup bersama. Tidak ada alasan bagi Byou untuk mematuhi perkataan Kazuki. Namun tetap saja, sebagai seorang yang dominan dalam hubungan ini, Kazuki merasa harga dirinya telah dilukai.

"Terserah kau mau apa sekarang. Aku muak," desis Kazuki kasar. Ia lalu berjalan melewati Byou yang berdiri mematung di dekatnya. Dengan langkah tergesa, ia masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa lupa membanting pintu keras-keras. Meninggalkan Byou yang tampak syok.

Byou jatuh terduduk di atas kursi meja makan. Matanya menerawang ke arah pintu kamar yang baru saja Kazuki banting dengan barbar. Ia pikir pintu itu akan lepas kapan saja sekarang, mengingat engselnya yang sudah berkarat. Ah, tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahannya saat ini. Masalah yang sebenarnya adalah pria di balik pintu itu. 'Apa yang telah kulakukan?' batin Byou. Selama ini Kazuki telah bekerja keras. Ia rela melakukan banyak hal demi membuat Byou bahagia dan demi mempertahankan hubungan mereka –meskipun Kazuki sendiri tampak masih skeptis akan sampai sejauh mana mereka bertahan.

Ada beberapa alasan mengapa Byou meributkan keuangan mereka hari ini. Namun ia tak ingin hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja seperti ini.

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

Kekasihnya sedang menonton acara televisi ketika Byou membuka pintu kamar. Pria brunette itu sebetulnya tidak benar-benar sedang menonton, karena tatapannya terlihat kosong. Ia jelas tengah memikirkan hal lain.

Ia tidak menoleh ketika Byou menghampirinya. Bahkan ia tidak bergeming setelah Byou duduk di sampingnya. "Ini. Kau pasti lapar. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku beli tadi siang," lirih Byou sembari menyodorkan cup mie instan kepada Kazuki.

Kazuki melirik cup itu melalui sudut matanya. Lalu meraihnya dengan sedikit menyentak. Setelah tangannya memegang sumpit dengan benar, ia segera melahap mie di dalam cup itu. Kali ini ia terlalu lapar dan kesal untuk memperhatikan bagaimana adab makan yang baik.

Kazuki telah menghabiskan setengah porsi mie saat ia memutuskan mengatakan sesuatu pada Byou. "Hari ini kau tidak seperti biasa. Sejujurnya, aku sangat terkejut dengan perkataanmu," kata Kazuki begitu selesai mengunyah. Sebelum mulai mengunyah satu suapan lagi.

"Yah... memang ada sesuatu. Menyangkut orangtuaku," kata Byou lebih tenang. Ia memberikan segelas air pada Kazuki yang kelihatannya mulai membutuhkan air.

Tentu saja, orangtua Byou selalu mengatakan hal macam-macam pada putra tunggal mereka ini. Ibu Byou terutama, selain menjadi tempat bercerita putranya, terkadang ia bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan hati –khususnya bagi Kazuki—tanpa menyadari bahwa apa yang ia katakan sangat berdampak pada orang lain. Sesuatu yang kurang Kazuki suka dari sifat orangtua kekasihnya.

"Ibumu bilang apa lagi?" tanya Kazuki dingin.

"Kau bicara seolah dia selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk," tukas Byou agak tersinggung. Tapi Kazuki bertingkah seolah tidak menyadarinya. Justru kemudian ia balik membalas, "Memang tidak selalu, hanya sering saja."

Pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahnya mendengus sambil cemberut. Tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun. Dia sudah lelah ribut-ribut.

"Kemarin ibuku menyuruhku pulang ke rumah. Dia bilang hidup bersamamu membuatku jadi orang susah. Makan seadanya, bayar apa-apa sering menunggak, pakaiannya itu-itu saja. Ibuku ingin aku pulang karena menurutnya hidup dengan mereka akan membuatku lebih terurus," kata Byou akhirnya setelah hening selama beberapa saat. Mendengar perkataan Byou, Kazuki tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Sebelum itu kau mengatakan apa padanya?" Kazuki memperhatikan Byou yang duduk tidak nyaman di sebelahnya. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa perkataan ibu Byou pasti bermula dari apa yang dikatakan oleh putranya itu.

"Aku bilang mau meminjam uang untuk membayar sewa apartemen," jawab Byou lemah. Melihat raut wajah Kazuki yang berubah muram, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "T-tapi aku sama sekali tidak menerima uang dari ibu. Dia bilang jika dia membayarkan uang apartemen kita, maka aku harus pulang. Aku menolak. Meski begitu ibu bilang kalau kita tidak bisa membayar sewa apartemen sampai bulan depan, ia akan datang memaksaku untuk meninggalkanmu. Hiks... Kazuki... maaf..." Byou menangis setelah berhasil menjelaskan semuanya. Merasa tidak tega, Kazuki menyingkirkan cup mie di tangannya lalu memeluk tubuh Byou yang gemetar hebat.

Usapan-usapan lembut di rambutnya membuat Byou menjadi lebih tenang. Tak lama kemudian tangisan Byou tinggal berupa isakan-isakan kecil saja. Ia memegang bagian depan baju Kazuki erat, membenamkan kepalanya ke dada pemuda yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu, merasakan aroma khas Kazuki menyusup ke indra penciumannya.

Udara terasa memanas di sekitar mereka. Peluh bermunculan di permukaan kulit mereka. Bukti betapa panasnya ruangan ini. Namun belum cukup panas sampai ketika Kazuki secara lembut mengklaim bibir mungil Byou. Dari kecupan-kecupan ringan perlahan ciuman mereka menjadi lebih dalam. Dua lidah saling berpaut dalam tarian yang memabukkan. Desahan kecil tanpa sadar keluar dari bibir Byou yang memerah.

Beberapa menit berlalu sudah. Nafas kedua insan di mabuk asmara itu memburu. Paru-paru mereka tak kuat lagi. Bibir mereka terpisah, mengakhiri pagutan penuh emosi di antara mereka. Untuk beberapa saat mata mereka saling memandang. Kilau kebahagiaan, cinta, dan percikan nafsu menyelubungi pandangan mereka.

Cup mie instan terlupakan, dibiarkan mendingin di atas lantai berkarpet lapuk. Televisi yang terus menayangkan acara-acara membosankan mereka hiraukan. Toh, suara dari kotak bergambar itu pun tenggelam oleh suara dari atas ranjang yang berderit mengerikan. Nafas berat yang terengah-engah, desahan nikmat, juga jeritan yang melengking sensual. Di bawah cahaya bulan sabit yang berpendar redup, mereka bersatu.

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

Pagi itu Byou bangun dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Semalam setelah 'olahraga malam' mereka, ia dan Kazuki sepakat akan menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka sendiri. Byou sadar tidak banyak kemampuan yang ia miliki selain bernyanyi dan mengurus rumah. Tapi ia pikir mencuci piring di restoran juga tidak buruk. Apa bedanya dengan mencuci piring di rumah? Ia putuskan meninggalkan gengsinya kali ini. Ia harus membantu Kazuki, di samping menerima job menyanyi ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang produktif. Byou tidak lagi peduli kalau ibunya tahu. Ia sudah dewasa, ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

"Hum hum hum... _let them wonder how we got this far~ 'cause I don't really need to wonder at all~ yeah after all this time, I'm still into you~_"(1) Byou bersenandung pelan sambil menata barang-barang yang berserakan di dalam kamar. Hari ini tiba-tiba ia menjadi sangat menyukai lagu dari band asal Amerika itu. Mungkin karena cocok dengan perasaannya pada Kazuki selama ini. Memikirkan itu, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lebar.

Dan senyumannya berubah jadi kerutan tatkala ia mendapati cup mie instan semalam masih ada di atas lantai. Byou memungut cup yang isinya tinggal beberapa suap itu. Ia terkejut karena di dasar cup, secarik kertas kecil mengilap muncul di antara gumpalan mie berkuah. Dengan hati-hati Byou menarik kertas itu lalu membaca tulisan di atasnya.

"Selamat, Anda mendapatkan uang tunai senilai sepuluh juta yen. Kirimkan kupon ini beserta data diri Anda ke alamat di sisi kemasan." Mata Byou terbelalak tak percaya. Ia melihat sisi kemasan mie itu, disana tertulis 'Dapatkan hadiah dalam kemasan. Tanpa diundi!' beserta alamat pengiriman kupon. Batas waktu pengiriman kupon masih cukup panjang. Mereka beruntung!

"Kazuki! Kita beruntung!" teriak Byou keras. Ia menerobos pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup tepat pada saat Kazuki sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya. Tanpa aba-aba ia menghambur memeluk tubuh Kazuki yang masih setengah kering. "Baca ini! Baca! Baca!"

Wajah bingung Kazuki membuat senyum Byou makin lebar. Tak perlu banyak kata, Kazuki pun membaca tulisan di atas kertas kecil itu lamat-lamat. Kazuki mematung dengan mata melebar. Ia baca lagi kertas di tangannya. Ini gila, mereka mendapat uang sepuluh juta yen!

"B-byou-chan... katakan ini bukan mimpi," kata Kazuki terbata. Tampak sekali masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi pada hidupnya.

Byou menggeleng-geleng antusias. Kini air mata telah turun di pipinya. "Tidak, Kazu sayang... ini bukan mimpi."

"Kita bisa membayar sewa apartemen selama setahun penuh dengan ini. Bahkan masih sisa," kata Byou di antara isakannya. "Tapi kau juga harus berhemat!"

Senyum merekah di bibir Kazuki. Tak pernah ia menyangka akan mendapat keberuntungan sebesar ini. Dengan uang sepuluh juta yen, mereka bisa pergi ke luar negeri. Ya, sesuatu yang sekilas terbersit di benak Kazuki kemarin.

Tangan Kazuki gemetar, namun ia tetap berusaha menggenggam kedua tangan lembut Byou erat-erat. Ia memandang tepat ke mata Byou dengan raut penuh kesungguhan. "Byou-chan... bagaimana kalau kita ke Hawaii?" bisiknya. Berusaha setegar mungkin.

Mendengar ucapan Kazuki, Byou mengernyit bingung. "Untuk apa?"

Kazuki tertawa kecil. Sebisa mungkin mengumpulkan seluruh kepercayaan dirinya. Ahhh... bukankah sangat sulit bernafas ketika kau sedang gugup? Walau begitu, Kazuki tetap mencoba tenang. Untuk momen sperti ini, ia harus menjadi pria yang tegas. "Byou, aku mencintaimu. Kau pasti sangat tahu itu. Dan aku yakin, setelah apa yang sudah kita lalui bersama, kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Karena itu... menikahlah denganku."

Byou terkejut. Ia tidak menduga sama sekali. Kazuki melamarnya! Mulut Byou menganga, ia kehabisan kata-kata. Dadanya serasa mau meledak. Bahagia saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Ia merasa sangat... sangat spesial.

"Byou, ya atau tidak?" tanya Kazuki mulai khawatir dengan kebisuan Byou.

Air mata Byou turun semakin deras. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia, sangat sangat sangat bahagia. "Kazuki aku... aku..." Cup! Ciuman kecil mendarat di bibir Kazuki. Seketika membuat pipi pemuda brunette itu memerah. "Ya... YA! Aku mau!"

Ketika mereka berpelukan sekali lagi, ada sesuatu yang mungkin akan mereka tertawakan di kemudian hari. Saat mereka duduk bersama di atas sofa melihat matahari terbenam sembari meminum teh di balkon kamar. Mereka sudah memiliki apartemen yang cukup luas dan nyaman. Ada toy puddle berlarian di belakang mereka dan (mungkin) akan ada suara anak kecil disana. Mereka akan mengenang saat-saat ini, bagaimana Kazuki melamar Byou di kamar mandi apartemen kecil mereka, dengan tubuh telanjang bulat dan rambut masih meneteskan air. Juga bagaimana Kazuki terlambat bekerja pagi itu untuk alasan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

Satu momen ini akan terus melekat di ingatan mereka. Sebagai sebuah kenangan manis nan ajaib.

**~~END~~**

**Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis fic sampai 10 page! Gimme applause please~ *timpukin* Oiya, saya nggak ngecek lagi setelah ff ini kelar, jadi maaf kalau ada error m(_ _)m Karena ini ff menetas (?) di tengah masa hibernasi, maafkan juga kalau bahasanya kacau balau, nggak enak dibaca, delelele... Untuk itu, saya mohon kritik, saran, serta masukan (atau rikues lagi #plak) agar saya bisa memperbaiki kemampuan saya di masa depan. Iyak, liwat kotak ripiyu di bawah sono! At last but not least, thanks for reading. See you next time! (Ps: saya anggap fic ini sebagai versi happy ending dari Tokyo Shinjuu-GazettE XD)**

(1) Still Into You-Paramore


End file.
